Como aprendi a amarte
by Crystal Knightley
Summary: Epoca de los merodeadores: 7º curso. James cambia de actitud y Lily empieza a tenerle en cuenta. Amor y aventuras que no os podeis perder. Sirius&Susan, Remus&Arabella JAMES&LILY. Mal summary pero mejor porque no lo veis vosotros mismos?
1. La llegada a Hogwarts

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de Rowling, la cual está amenazada de muerte como no traiga de vuelta a Canuto. Susan March no pertenece a Rowling, y tampoco a mi, sinó a un autor de fanfics (O autora), el/la cual no se quien es, pero este personaje se volvió muy famoso para los fanfics de los merodeadores, así que decidi usarlo.

Como aprendí a amarte Capitulo 1: La llegada a Hogwarts 

Era 1 de septiembre y como consecuencia la estación de King Cross estaba llena de críos cargando carritos junto a sus familiares. Los muggles parecían no darse cuenta de que estos en un momento determinado, emprendían una carrera empujando sus carros, para traspasar un muro aparentemente sólido entre los andenes 9 y 10.

Lily Evans era la bruja más brillante de su generación en Hogwarts, además de prefecta y este año, premio anual. Había recibido una nota extra junto a su habitual carta del colegio, en donde Albus Dumbledore, el director, le explicaba que por sus excelentes calificaciones había sido seleccionada para el premio, junto a otro gryffindor, del cual Lily aun no sabía nada. Su melena de color rojo intenso y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver como una de las chicas más atractivas de Hogwarts y eso los chicos no lo pasaban por alto. Y cuando digo chicos, me refiero más que nada a James Potter. Un chico con el pelo negro azabache y sorprendentemente arrogante, líder de un grupo llamado "Los merodeadores". Siempre acompañado por su fiel amigo Sirius Black, el chico más atractivo de Hogwarts, el cual lucía una melena negra, unos ojos grises y una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier chica. El dúo era conocido también por sus constantes bromas al alumnado, bromas que su amigo Remus Lupin como prefecto, no penalizaba. La pelirroja odiaba como nadie lo hacía al primero, pues este desde 2º no paraba de gastarle bromas y de pedirle una cita una y otra vez. Por el segundo simplemente sentía indiferencia, pues no le gustaban nada los presumidos arrogantes. Y por el tercero, un increíble afecto, pues con el compartía las rondas nocturnas de prefectos, para vigilar que ningún alumno salía a merodear por las noches. A decir verdad, era con el único merodeador que se llevaba bien.

-¡Lily!

La pelirroja acababa de traspasar la barrera mágica cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con sus dos mejores amigas: Susan March & Arabella Figg. Las tres formaban el grupo de "Las leonas doradas" y eran algo así como las anti-merodeadores.  
-¡Chicas! –Gritó Lily y se fue directa a abrazarlas-. ¡Como os he echado de menos! ¡Tengo que contaros tantas cosas y explicaros tantos planes!  
-¡Nosotras también tenemos que contarte algo! -Dijo Susan emocionada-. ¡Lo conseguimos!  
-¿Lo conseguisteis? –Preguntó Lily confusa. Al parecer no sabía de que hablaba su amiga  
-¡Si Lily! –Gritó Arabella-. Eso que tu conseguiste el verano pasado y por lo que Susan ha pasado estas vacaciones en mi casa  
-¿¡En serio!? –Lily pegó un saltito-. ¿Y que son? ¡Vamos decídmelo ya!  
–Un águila –Contestó Susan orgullosa.  
-¡Genial! ¿Y tu Arabella?  
–Un gato…  
-¡Vaya! ¡Igual que McGonagall!  
–Shhhhhh Lily baja la voz podrían escucharte  
–Cierto, disculpad –Lily bajó el tono de voz-. ¡Pero es que estoy muy emocionada! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!  
-¡Si! –Gritaron Susan y Arabella a la vez  
–Por fin le hacemos la verdadera competencia a los merobobos…  
-¿Competencia a nosotros? ¿Ustedes? ¡Sigan soñando! –Los 3 merodeadores acompañados de un nuevo chico regordete aparecieron detrás de las chicas  
–Tubieron que arruinarnos el momento feliz, esfumate Potter. –Bramó Lily furiosa, pero de repente en su rostro se formó una tierna sonrisa y se dirigió a Remus-. Hola Remus. ¿Un buen verano?  
–Hola Lily –Contestó el licántropo con una sonrisa-. La verdad es que bastante bueno  
–Me alegro…  
-Oh si Lily, ¡Te amo! –Exclamó de repente Sirius dirigiéndose a James, quien le siguió el juego  
-¡Te he echado de menos! ¡Ven aquí y dame un beso! –Dijo James con una voz exageradamente femenina  
-¡Oh, callense idiotas! –Chilló Remus, pero sus amigos siguieron a su bola  
–Ah… ¿Sabes James? –Preguntó Lily, haciendo que James se quedara pasmado ¿Qué hacía Lily Evans llamándole por su nombre? ¿Al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad?  
-¿S-Si?  
-… ¡ESA ES LA VOZ MÁS AFEMINADA QUE HAS HECHO EN TU VIDA! ¡Y MIRA QUE TE HE ESCUCHADO MUCHAS! –James se quedó sin saber que decir, allí mirando a la pelirroja de sus sueños mientras todos los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

…

Cuando los dos grupos entraron al gran comedor, vieron que todos los alumnos hambrientos ya habían llegado y esperaban impacientemente el comienzo de la ceremonia de selección. Los merodeadores se sentaron junto a las chicas, con el único propósito de molestarlas y de vengar a James, el cual había sufrido una humillación muy grande en la estación gracias a Lily Evans.

-¿¡Porqué nos tiene que pasar esto a nosotras!?

-Calmate Lily, solo tenemos que ignorarlos –Le decía Susan a su amiga para intentar carmarla

-¿Ignorarnos? ¿A nosotros? –Preguntó Sirius poniendo una cara de enfado-. Nadie ignora a los Merodeadores, y menos al gran Sirius Black  
–Si, Si Negro, lo que tu digas  
-¡Oye Marzo no te metas con mi apellido!  
-¡BLACK! ¡NI TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ DE NUEVO!  
-¡TU EMPEZASTE!  
-¡Chicos callaos ya! –Grito Arabella, quien no soportaba más los gritos de sus compañeros-. ¿Porqué pelean ahora?  
–¡Este estúpido, que por lo visto sabe español y me tradujo el nombre!  
-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?  
-¿Eso March, que tiene de malo? ¡Además empezaste tu!  
-¡Mentira! ¡Tu empezaste con tu arrogancia de siempre! ¡Ni Potter te supera!  
-¡Eh! –Se quejó el aludido  
–Lo siento Potter pero es verdad…  
-Yo creo que no hay nadie más arrogante que Potter  
-¡Porque eres así conmigo Evans! ¿Qué te he hecho?  
-¿A parte de gastarme bromas desde que nos conocemos y no parar de pedirme citas desde segundo? ¡Sin contar tu arrogancia, tu cansina manía de revolverte el pelo y ese asqueroso club de fans siguiendote a todos lados! ¡En la biblioteca ni se puede estudiar cuando estás tu por sus ridículos grititos!  
–No sabía que pensabas todo eso de mi  
–Pues ya lo sabes Potter, TE ODIO…  
-Tranquila Evans, ya no te molestaré más… -Y tras decir esto, Potter se fue dejando a una alucinada Lily  
–¡Por fin conseguiste lo que querías Evans! ¿Estas orgullosa? ¡Aunque James no quiera admitirlo el te quiere de verdad!  
–Yo… Yo…  
-Lily siento decir esto pero creo que Black tiene razón, te pasaste…  
-Arabella… -La "conversación" se vio cortada por Dumbledore, el cual se aclaro la garganta mientras se ponía de pie para que todo el mundo le escuchara.  
–Queridos alumnos, antes de empezar la selección tengo que comunicarles algunas cosas… -Muchos murmullos empezaron a escucharse por todo el Gran Comedor-. Lo primero que tengo que decirles es que ya tenemos premios anuales: La señorita Lily Evans y el señor James Potter  
-¡Felicidades Lily! –Gritaron sus amigas abrazando a la nueva premio anual  
–Ejem… Señoritas dejen las celebraciones para luego, tengo algunas cosas más que comunicarles  
–Perdón –Dijeron todas a la vez muertas de vergüenza. Dumbledore les dedicó una sonrisa

-También tengo el placer de informarles que este año se hará un viaje de intercambio. Hay plazas para 10 alumnos, los cuales serán acompañados por el premio anual. Ya he recibido la contestación del joven Potter, el cual estará encantado de acompañarles. Será un viaje de 3 meses, es decir, que les ocupará todo el segundo trimestre. El colegió al que irán es Beauxbatons. Creo que eso es todo por ahora, las hojas de inscripción aparecerán en el tablón de anuncios de cada una de las casas. De todos los alumnos inscritos se seleccionaran los mejores. ¡Ahora que comience la selección  
-¡James se va 3 meses y no nos dijo nada! ¡Increible!  
–Sirius… tengo la impresión de que James acaba de decidirlo ahora mismo…  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Evans tu tienes toda la culpa!  
–Yo… -Lily no aguantó más y se fue corriendo a la sala común. No quería que nadie la viera llorar  
-¡Tampoco tenías porque tratarla así Black! –Gritó Susan  
-¡Se lo merece! ¡Mira hasta donde han llegado las cosas, que James decide irse para no verla!  
-¡Ya, callense los dos! –Gritaron Remus y Arabella a la vez. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron  
–Va a empezar la selección…

…

-No se porqué me preocupo tanto, y mucho menos porqué me pongo así. Potter me va a dejar en paz al fin… es lo que quería desde que me gastó la primera broma… Mandragora traviesa –El retrato de la dama gorda se abrió para dejar paso a Lily-. James…

James estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala común, con la cabeza enterrada en las rodillas. Parecía que lloraba. Lily se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás de el y escuchó algo que nunca creyó que saldría de la boca de James Potter  
–Soy un completo imbécil… tratando de conseguir la atención de Lily lo único que he obtenido ha sido que me odie… no quiero alejarme de ella… dios la amo tanto… No lo quería admitir, pero la amo y si ella desea que me aleje… no hay vuelta atrás –James levantó la cabeza y se secó las lagrimas, aun sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja-. Hay que ser fuerte por algo soy un merodeador…  
-James… -El aludido se giró incrédulo al oír aquella voz llamándole por su nombre y se encontró cara a cara con ella, la cual aun estaba llorando  
–Li… Evans… ¿Qué te ocurre?  
-… Me han dicho que te vas 3 meses…  
-Si, acabo de decidirlo, no tengo motivos para quedarme aquí –Contestó James con una media sonrisa y haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar  
–Yo… -Lily empezó a llorar más fuerte-. Quería pedirte perdón… todo lo que te dije… en realidad no lo pensaba. Es verdad que me molestan muchisimo tus bromas, pero no te odio ni mucho menos… mi conducta hacía a ti ya no es más que una aburrida costumbre… hace tiempo que dejé de verte como el chico inmaduro que eras, más concretamente desde finales del curso pasado…  
Lily no pudo seguir hablando, ya que los brazos de James (el cual se había levantado del sillón), la rodearon sorpresivamente. Esta se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba llorando de nuevo, así que le abrazó de vuelta, intentando transmitirle algo de seguridad y dándole a entender que a partir de ese momento, ella iba a estar siempre para el. Cuando se separaron, James rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formado.  
–Eso quiere decir que… ¿Somos amigos? –Se atrevió a preguntar  
–Si James… -Contestó la pelirroja con una hermosa sonrisa (N/A: PdV de James XD)  
–Lily… vente conmigo  
-¿a dónde?  
–Al viaje de intercambio, acompáñame. Seguro que Dumbledore preferirá que vayamos los dos.  
–James… no se…  
-Lily voy a serte sincero. Si elegí irme fue por lo que pasó en el Gran Comedor… -Lily bajó la cabeza-. Pero ahora que está todo solucionado, no quiero separarme de ti, mucho menos 3 meses. Quiero darte toda la amistad que no he podido darte en 6 años… ¿Qué me dices?  
–Pues… -Lily pudo ver que lo que le dijo Sirius en el Gran Comedor era cierto. James la quería, seguramente como una gran amiga, pero la quería (N/A: Que ilusa ¬¬)-. Te digo que por mi estupendo, James  
Los dos se volvieron a abrazar, sin darse cuenta que en ese momento el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abría para dar paso a sus amigos  
-¡¡¡Potter, suelta a Lily ahora mismo!!! ¡Aprovechado! –Susan fue corriendo hacía donde estaba la pareja, creyendo que James estaba intentando abusar de ella. Y les separó (N/A: ¬¬)  
-¿Pero que haces Sus? ¿Estas loca?  
–Ey March, tienes fuerza… -Susan se quedó alucinada  
–Pero…  
-¿James abusando de mi? ¡Por favor Sus!  
-¿Ahora es James?  
-¿¡Que no puedo hacer las paces con el!? ¡Vine a disculparme por como le traté en el Gran Comedor y ya hemos solucionado todo! ¡Somos amigos!  
–Yo no creo que sea nada malo, Sus –Intervino Arabella  
–Es más yo creo que sería hora de dejar nuestra "rivalidad" y juntar los dos grupos..  
-¡Jamás! –Gritaron Susan y Sirius a la vez, señalandose-. ¡Con este/a jamás!  
–Vamos si en el fondo os amais –Comentó Lily. Los aludidos se sonrojaron y rápidamente se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos  
–Ojalá lo admitan pronto- Suspiró Arabella  
–No son los únicos que tienen que admitir algo –Dijo James mirando a su compañero Remus, el cual tosió ruidosamente  
–James tiene razón –Corroboró Lily mirando a su amiga.  
–Aplicaros el cuento –Dijo Arabella, la cual estaba sonrojada, haciendo que también James y Lily acabaran igual  
–Mejor vamos a dormir… -Sugirió Remus  
–Si tienes razón –Dijo Arabella empezando a subir las escaleras  
-¿Vienes James?  
–Ahora voy Moony, ¿Lily puedo hablar un momento contigo? –Lily miró a su amiga, la cual le lanzó una sonrisa picará y siguió subiendo las escaleras  
–Claro James –Contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Cuando se quedaron solos, James sacó algo plateado de su bolsillo-. James, eso es…  
-Una capa de invisibilidad –Respondió James orgulloso ante el asombro de Lily-. Ven cubrete  
-¿a dónde vamos?  
-A dar una vuelta al lago. ¿Confías en mi?  
–Claro que si James…  
-Entonces sígueme –La pareja salió tapada con la capa hasta el lago, en donde James sacó una escoba que estaba escondida entre los matorrales-. Vamos sube. Tengo esta escoba escondida aquí a proposito. Hago muchos vuelos nocturnos para despejarme cuando algo me preocupa.  
Lily lo dudó un poco, ya que odiaba volar en escobas, pero la mirada que James le dirigió, le dio tal seguridad que al final aceptó la invitación del chico. Empezaron a recorrer los terrenos de Hogwarts por el cielo, mientras Lily se abrazaba muy fuerte al cazador.   
-¿Miedo?  
–Contigo a mi lado es imposible temer a algo –Contestó Lily inconscientemente, mientras James se sonrojó ante el comentario de su pelirroja.  
–Aun no me creo que esté aquí contigo… hasta hace apenas una hora creía que me odiabas…  
-Si te soy sincera hasta hace poco yo también creí odiarte… no quería reconocer que habías madurado… Pero al fin y al cabo lo has hecho…  
-Lily agárrate fuerte, vamos a aterrizar en aquella colina –Nada más bajar de la escoba Lily se quedó embobada viendo el paisaje  
–James esto es precioso –Se podía contemplar todo el lago, que desde ahí parecía cristal. La luna casi llena brillaba intensamente sobre ellos.  
–No tanto como tu Lily –La pelirroja se sonrojó al escuchar lo que James dijo, el cual se había acercado a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda  
–No entraba en mis planes estar así contigo…  
-Tampoco estaba en mis planes enamorarme de ti Lily… -Pensó James mirando al horizonte.

**Buenoooo hasta aquí este capitulo ) ¿Creiais que iba a juntar tan rápido a la pareja? Nanana… mis planes son otros XD. ¿Creeis que Sirius y Susan aceptaran que se quieren? ¿Remus y Arabella acabaran juntos? ¿Cuándo se declararan James y Lily? ¡Porque ya quedó claro que se quieren! ¿Qué pasó con lo que Lily le escuchó decir a James? ¿Se le habrá olvidado o simplemente su mente no puede creer que James la ame? ) En los próximos capitulos se sabrá (Supongo XD)**

**Pls dejen**

**R  
E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Adelantos:**

-Chicas, me voy con James al viaje de intercambio…  
-¡Si, amo a mi mejor amiga! ¿Contento?  
–¿Entonces nuestros grupos quedan unidos?  
–Soy un hombre lobo…  
-¿Tu eres el ciervo que me salvó?

-Corre el rumor de que las Leonas Doradas se han unido a los Merodeadores…  
-¡Malfoy, suéltala!  
-¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por quien creía mi mejor amigo?**  
**


	2. Con el paso del tiempo

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino que son de Rowling, la cual está amenazada de muerte como no traiga de vuelta a Canuto. Susan March no pertenece a Rowling, y tampoco a mi, sinó a un autor de fanfics (O autora), el/la cual no se quien es, pero este personaje se volvió muy famoso para los fanfics de los merodeadores, así que decidi usarlo.

Como aprendí a amarte Capitulo 2: Con el paso del tiempo… 

Ya había pasado un mes desde la noche en que Lily y James hicieron las paces (N/A Como corre el tiempo aquí… pero es necesario xD). Se podría decir que desde entonces los chicos se habían vuelto inseparables, algo a lo que aun no se acostumbraba nadie. Los dos grupos seguían peleando y gastándose bromas, pero ahora más amigablemente y se habían ganado unos cuantos castigos, que para desgracia de Sirius y Susan habían tenido que cumplir juntos. Todo parecía ir perfectamente, quedaba apenas dos meses para el viaje de intercambio. Lily ya había hablado con el director y el, encantado con la idea, acepto amablemente que Lily fuera con James a supervisar a los alumnos elegidos. El único problema era que la pelirroja aun no le había comentado nada a sus dos amigas.

-¡Lily, despierta! ¡No me digas que otra vez te desvelaste en esos paseos nocturnos que haces con Potter! ¡No es normal que seas la ultima en levantarse! –Gritó Susan intentando despertar a su amiga, la cual solo respondió moviéndose hacía un lado y diciendo cosas incoherentes como "mama 5 minutos mas" o "No quiero ir a ese estúpido desfile". La morena que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, le tiró agua a la cara con un hechizo

-¿¡Pero que…!? ¡Susan! ¡Esta me la pagas! ¡AQUA! –Con unos reflejos impresionantes, Lily agarró la varita, enviando el mismo hechizo que su amiga había usado con ella momentos antes.

-¡Lily! ¡Yo solo trataba de despertarte! ¡No es culpa mía que te desveles dando paseos en escoba con Potter! –Se defendió Susan, mientras que la cara de Lily se volvió tan o más roja que su pelo.  
-¡Pero no tenías porque echarme agua en la cara!  
–Podeís mirarlo por el lado bueno. Las dos estáis duchadas –Comentó Arabella que acababa de entrar en el cuarto  
–Jajaja, que graciosa Kitty –Dijo Susan con sarcasmo mientras le enviaba una mirada asesina a su amiga. Sin embargo Bella prefirió ignorarla y se dirigió a Lily  
–Kiara, deberías vestirte o llegaremos tarde  
–Aun sigo sin entender porque te haces llamar Kiara, Lily –Le reprochó la morena  
–Cuentos muggles Silver, te lo explicaremos en otro momento –Contestó Arabella  
-¡Agh! ¿¡Y porqué me tuvieron que llamar Silver!?  
–Vamos Silv si a ti te gustaba  
-¡Contra más veces lo oigo menos me convence! ¡Parece de tio!  
–Chica, que quieres que te diga, es muy difícil encontrar un nombre para una águila plateada… -Susan gruño, las chicas tenían razón una vez más-. Me voy a duchar nos vemos en un momento  
Las chicas asintieron y decidieron arreglarse mientras esperaban a Lily. Nunca lo admitirían pero no les hacía mucha gracia que su amiga se juntara con los merodeadores. Bueno, más bien, no le hacía gracia a Susan ya que James era amigo de Sirius, pero últimamente Arabella también estaba entablando una amistad con ellos, en especial con Remus. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, la pelirroja salió arreglada del cuarto de baño y las tres bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

-¡James! –Gritó Lily mientras se "colgaba" del cuello de este  
-¿Cómo estas mi pelirroja? –Preguntó James devolviéndole el abrazo  
–Muy bien –Fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Hola Remus, Sirius. ¿Qué tal la mañana?  
–Por ahora perfecta Lily –Contestó Remus con una sonrisa, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Arabella  
–Veo que te levantaste de buen humor –Observó Sirius, mientras miraba de reojo a Susan, que se había sentado en frente suyo.

-¡Así es! –Contestó la pelirroja con energía, provocando a todos una pequeña risa  
-¿Qué tenemos hoy? –Todos miraron a Peter que acababa de llegar-. ¿Qué?  
–No puedo creer que seas tan despistado –Dijo Sirius-. Llevamos más de un mes aquí y aun no te sabes el horario…  
-Bueno yo… - Intentaba disculparse la rata… digo Peter, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas  
–Nos toca transformaciones con McGonagall Peter –Contestó Lily salvando del apuro al chico  
-¿Qué pasa Lily? –Preguntó James abrazandola-. Lo dijiste como si no te gustara la clase  
–Es que… -Empezó a decir Lily mientras agachaba la cabeza  
–Veras James –Dijo Arabella interrumpiendo a su amiga-. Resulta que transformaciones le va realmente mal a Lily  
-¡KITTY! –Lily le mandó una mirada de reproche a Arabella  
–Así que era eso… Lily si quieres yo puedo ayudarte –Dijo James lo más amable y cariñosamente que pudo. Tan cariñosamente que Lily creyó derretirse en ese mismo instante.  
-¿En.. En serio James?  
–Claro –Contestó este con una sonrisa  
-¡Gracias! –Exclamó la pelirroja mientras le daba un abrazo al pelinegro-. No se que haría sin ti James

-Estudiar más y no desvelarse tanto por las noches –Contestó Susan hablando por primera vez en toda la mañana  
–Silver…¬¬  
-¿Silver? ¿Qué clase de sobrenombre es ese? ¡Parece de tio! –Se mofó Sirius  
-¡¡Callate la boca, Black!! ¿¡O debería decir Prongs!? ¿A quien se le ocurre ponerse de mote "Dientes"? –Exclamó Susan enfadada, levantándose de su sitio  
-¡Agh! Odio que sepas español… "Plateada"  
-¡Pues te fastidias! ¡Agh me voy a clases!  
-¡Mejor, no te aguanto!  
–Seguro que me aguantas más que yo a ti –Dijo de repente Susan, pasando sus manos por su figura, resaltándola, consiguiendo que Sirius se sonrojara por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts. Al verlo, la morena salió del Gran Comedor con una sonrisa que declaraba su victoria.  
–El GRAN Sirius Black se ha sonrojado –Exclamó Arabella riendose  
-¡Callate Figg! No es gracioso…  
-¡Es verdad! –Salió James en su defensa-. No es gracioso estar enamorado, es algo serio…  
-¿¡Que!? ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Sus…March! ¡Hasta mi mejor amigo se ha vuelto loco! ¡Me voy a clase! –Gritó Sirius mientras salia del gran comedor, susurrando toda clase de incoherencias.  
–Como eres James… -Dijo de pronto Remus, el cual no había dicho nada en todo el desayuno, pues se la pasó hablando con Arabella todo el rato.  
-¡Es que me da rabia! ¡Que admita de una vez que le gusta Susan!  
–James… antes de querer que la gente admita que esta enamorado de alguien… debes admitirlo tu mismo… entonces y solo en ese entonces podrás hablar –Contestó Remus sabiamente, mientras se levantaba para ir a clases con Arabella  
–Que sabio se ha vuelto Moony de repente… -Lily soltó una pequeña risa-. ¿Qué ocurre?  
–Nada… vamos a clases –Contestó esta con una sonrisa.  
–Claro

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún problema: 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor en la clase de pociones, deberes extras de transformaciones, siestas en la clase de Historia de la Magia… En fin, un autentico desastre.  
En la sala común, James decidió ayudar a Lily con los deberes de transformaciones tal y como se lo había prometido en la mañana, así que se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron a trabajar. Sirius y Susan seguían peleando para no variar, la diferencia era que esta vez nadie sabía la raíz de la discusión. En cuanto a Remus y Arabella, estaban dando un paseo por el lago  
–Remus… ¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy palido…  
-Estoy bien tranquila, seguramente algo me sentó mal en la comida –Arabella miró al chico con desconfianza  
–Puedes confiar en mi Remus…  
-Lo se… -Contestó este esbozando una sonrisa  
–Entonces… ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?  
–Es que no me ocurre nada Bella…  
-No me mientas… ¿Por qué no quieres contarmelo? Se que te ocurre algo…  
-Bella no insistas no me ocurre nada… -La chica suspiró  
–Esta bien… vayamos a sentarnos –Ambos chicos se sentaron cerca del lago, recostándose en un gran roble que había. Arabella se quedó observando la Luna-. Mañana es luna llena…  
-¿Qué…?  
–Que mañana es luna llena… es hermosa  
–No me gusta la luna llena…  
-¿Porqué?  
–Simplemente no me gusta…  
-Solo los hombres lobos temen a la luna llena… -Remus se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amiga  
–Porque por su culpa no pueden vivir una vida normal…  
-Si pueden, son personas normales y corrientes  
–Nadie les acepta  
–Mentira, hay muchas personas que si lo hacen…  
-¿A si? ¡¿Cómo quien!?  
–Como yo… ¿Qué te pasa Remus? ¿Por qué te altera tanto hablar de esto?  
–Yo…  
-Remus, confía en mi… -El chico tomó aire, dispuesto a aclararle las dudas a su amiga  
–Soy un hombre lobo…  
-Al fin…  
-¿Qué dijistes?  
–Que al fin te atreviste a contarmelo…  
-¿¡Ya lo sabias!? ¿¡Como…!?  
–Vamos ¿no pensarás que me creía el cuento de que tenías que ir a cuidar a tu madre, verdad? Y encima siempre en luna llena… podría haber pensado que la que tenía el problema era tu madre, si… pero tu volvías tan pálido… que al final no me quedaban dudas.

-Yo…  
-Remus no digas nada –Le cortó Arabella con una sonrisa-. Yo no me voy a separar de ti si es lo que temes… es más… ahora que tu me has contado tu secreto… yo voy a confiarte el mio  
–Arabella, ¿De que hablas? –La chica no le hizo caso, miró a su alrededor, y al estar segura de que no había nadie, se transformó en un gato. Ante el asombro de Remus, se destransformó  
–Yo tampoco voy a dejarte solo en las transformaciones, mi querido Remus…  
-¿Tampoco?  
–Lily me contó lo que pasó el curso pasado en el bosque prohibido. A partir de ahí saqué mis conclusiones…  
-Pero es demasiado peligroso Arabella, no voy a dejar que tu…  
-Voy a acompañarte y no se habla más… -El chico solo suspiró. Miró a los ojos de la chica y se dio cuenta de que nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión  
Ya eran las diez de la noche, y los dos grupos estaban en sus dormitorios, contándose todo lo que había pasado en ese día  
–Chicos…  
-¿Qué ocurre Moony? –Preguntó James  
–Arabella lo sabe  
-¿Qué Arabella sabe que? –El que preguntó ahora fue Sirius  
–Sabe que soy un hombre lobo  
-¿Pero como…? –Los chicos estaban asombrados, así que el licántropo les contó toda la conversación que había tenido con la chica  
–¿Así que ahora nos acompañará en tus transformaciones? –Preguntó Sirius a lo que Remus asintió  
–Lo que me da vueltas ahora por la cabeza… -Empezó a decir James, con un tono de voz que delataba su preocupación-. Si Arabella es animaga… ¿Lily y Susan también lo serán?  
–Es lo más probable… -Contestó Remus.  
-¿En que estarán metidas? Me preocupa Lily..  
–Yo creo que solo era para darnos la competencia… las chicas debían saber desde hace tiempo que nosotros somos animagos… y recuerden que hasta principios de curso ellas nos odiaban…  
-Tal vez tengas razón…  
-¿Porqué tan preocupado, James?  
–Vamos amigo admite que te mueres por ella –Dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa picara  
-¿¡QUE!? Vamos Sirius, en este tiempo se ha vuelto mi mejor amiga… ¿¡Como pretendes que este enamorado de mi mejor amiga!?  
–Admitelo…  
-¡Admite tu que te mueres por Susan!  
-¡Yo no me muero por Susan!  
–Ja, eso no te lo crees ni tu hermano…  
-¡Ya basta chicos! ¡Arreglemos esto de un modo civilizado…! ¿James…?  
-¿¡Que!?  
-¿Te gusta Lily?…  
-¡Vale esta bien, lo admito! –Contestó James resignado-. ¡Si, amo a mi mejor amiga! ¿Contento?  
–Bien… Sirius…  
-Aquí esta mi persona…  
-¿Te gusta Susan…?  
–Yo…  
-Admitelo Sirius  
-¡Esta bien, me gusta Susan, adoro a esa chica! Es tan parecida a mi…  
-Genial –Concluyó Remus con una sonrisa  
–Y ahora… -Empezó James con una sonrisa macabra-. Remus…  
-¿Q-Que?  
-¿Qué sientes tu por Arabella? –Acabó de preguntar Sirius  
-…  
-Moony estamos esperando…  
-La quiero… -Contestó el licántropo apenado  
-¡Esto requiere fiesta!  
-¿Fiesta, porque? ¡No es bueno que estemos enamorados de esas chicas!  
–Pero por fin lo admitimos!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas, Susan le estaba contando a sus amigas una de las tantas discusiones que había tenido con Sirius esa tarde. Definitivamente Arabella, no podía contarles el secreto de su Remus.  
-¿Arabella querida, que te ocurre? –Preguntó Lily preocupada  
–Nada, es que estoy muy cansada…  
-A nosotras no nos engañas, pasa algo…  
-La verdad…  
-¿Qué ocurre Arabella? Confía en nosotras  
–Pues… creo que me he enamorado de Remus Lupin  
-¡Ya era hora!  
-¿Por qué gritas así Kiara? –Le reprochó Susan a su amiga  
-¡Es que ya era hora de que Kitty lo admitiera! –La aludida solo atinó a sonrojarse  
-¿Y tu que? ¿Cuándo admitirás que te mueres por James?  
-¿Por James? ¡Vamos Silver, es mi mejor amigo!  
–Si, ya…-  
-Chicas, es tarde, mejor nos vamos a dormir –Concluyó Arabella sacando del apuro a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió agradecida  
–Esta bien, buenas noches chicas…  
Las chicas se durmieron rápidamente, bueno, más bien Susan y Arabella ya que Lily no podía pegar ojo, así que decidió dar una vuelta.  
–Vaya, vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí… -Lily se giró asustada, pensando que algún profesor la había pillado, pero se encontró cara a cara con Malfoy  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?  
–Te quiero a ti sangre sucia –Contestó este acorralando a Lily contra la pared-. No puedo negar que este año te has vuelto irresistible.  
–Sueltame Malfoy  
-¿Crees que voy a soltarte? –Preguntó el rubio mientras subía su mano desde la rodilla al muslo de la chica  
-¡Malfoy, sueltala!  
–Vaya, vaya, aquí llegó tu salvador Potter. Defensor de los Sangre sucia –Malfoy soltó a Lily y le susurró al oido-. Esto no quedará así… Serás mía sangre sucia  
-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó James viendo como Malfoy se alejaba-. ¿Te hizo algo ese desgraciado…?  
–N-No… James… tengo que preguntarte algo…  
-Dime, mi pelirroja  
-¿Tu eres el ciervo que me salvó?  
-¿Eh?  
-¿Qué si tu eres el ciervo que me salvó el año pasado, de ese… de ese hombre lobo? –James suspiró. Al menos Arabella no les contó a sus amigas quien era el hombre lobo  
–Si…  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste James?  
–Vamos, no podía dejar que ese hombre lobo lastimara a alguien… y menos si ese alguien es la persona más importante para mi  
–James…  
-No digas nada por favor. Vamos te acompañaré a tu dormitorio, no vaya a ser que aparezca Malfoy de nuevo… -La pelirroja solo asintió  
-¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por quien creía mi mejor amigo? –Pensó antes de despedirse del chico bajo las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las chicas bajaron a la sala común, se encontraron a los merodeadores, los cuales estaban esperándolas  
–Chicas –Habló James-. Tenemos que hablar con vosotras  
-¿De que se trata? –Preguntó la pelirroja  
–Hemos pensado que después de todo lo que ha pasado en este mes… pues sería muy tonto seguir con nuestra "rivalidad" entre grupos ¿no? –Siguió Sirius algo nervioso, tratando de esquivar la mirada de Susan  
–La verdad tienen razon… -Contestó Susan  
-¿Entonces…?  
-¿Entonces nuestros grupos quedan unidos? –Acabó por preguntar Arabella

-Creo que ya es un echo –Todos rieron ante el comentario de James y bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde todo el mundo empezó a cuchichear nada más verlos  
-Corre el rumor de que las Leonas Doradas se han unido a los Merodeadores… -Fue lo único que alcanzaron a oír los chicos.  
–Vaya… ¡Si que corren rápido las noticias! –Exclamó Lily, mientras todos empezaban a comer entre risas.

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado… esta vez no tengo mucho que decir aquí que pls solo lo de siempre, dejenme**

**R  
E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Se los agradeceré!!! De mientras voy a contestar a los que ya me han llegado:**

**Julia Lambert: **Bueno, primero gracias por tu review que fue el primero que recibí Me alegro de que te guste mi fic y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Aquí podrás tener más claro lo que pasará con las parejas XD, pero no te preocupes que no será tan fácil. Si lo fuera ¿Qué tendría de divertido? Jeje. De nuevo muchas gracias, espero que sigas leyendo

**Clhoe-Black-Potter: **Pues aquí tienes la continuación guapa, espero que te guste muchas gracias por tu review

**Trini: **Creo que la primera pregunta que me hiciste sobre si Lily, Arabella y Susan pueden convertirse en animagos, quedó respondida en este capitulo, pero por si acaso: Si, si pueden. Susan en un Aguila, Arabella en un gato y Lily… ¿Lo adivinan? Yo no voy a decirlo P. Ya se que es difícil imaginar un cambio tan repentino, pero date cuenta que yo empecé a relatar desde que James cambia, y por lo tanto no aparecen los momentos que hacen que el animago cambie. Pero no te preocupes habrán flashbacks que lo vayan contando ;P. Una de esas cosas es que James salvó a Lily de Remus, como bien habréis averiguado casi al final de este capitulo. Ya vistes que a Remusin no le rechazaron ;) Y acertaste con lo de que iba a ser James quien dijera eso de su mejor amiga P. En cuanto a lo de Malfoy… me apetecía ponerlo un poco para estorbar pero no llegó a hacer nada grave… P. Bueno, solo me queda decirte que muchas gracias por tu review y que espero que te guste este capitulo. ¡Cuidate!

**Aiksha-Evans: **Aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por tu review y tu apoyo espero que te agrade

**Daniela: **Pues aquí tienes la continuación guapa ojalá no te decepcione. Muchos besos, cuidate y gracias por el review

**Lily-cPotter: **Me alegro de que te guste, y puedes dormir en paz que a Lily no se le va a olvidar P (broma). Muchas gracias

**Johana: **Pues aquí tienes la actualizacion!! Me alegro de que te guste la historia, ya me dirás como sigue. Besos!

**Adelantos:**

-Chicas, me voy con James al viaje de intercambio… (Al final esta frase no tubo sitio en el capitulo anterior)

-Te dije que te acompañaría y yo siempre cumplo lo que digo

-Es hermoso James…  
-Soy el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras…   
-Susan ¿¡No puedes entender que estoy CELOSO!?

**-Lo siento señorita Evans…  
-No voy a dejarte sola en esto, el día que hicimos las paces prometí que te daría toda la amistad que no te dí en estos 6 años…  
-¡Eres increíble James!**


End file.
